At the end a ordinary life?
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: AU with a BNHA world with nobody being quirkless. A overpowered ancient being took over Izuku's body before he was even born and his goal? to experience the life of a normal humans. So follow a being having all his skills fully sealed away while trying to overcome the struggles of a normal persons who aims to have a great life via becoming a great hero.
1. Prologue

It took a long time for me to understand what happened.

A long time ago i awakened my quirk. It was the power to copy other quirks, and as a person with common sense i didnt really think much of it, afterall any quirk has big limitations so i would just need to find out mine and be back in the ranks of ordinary people.

But there was no such thing.

The only limitation that ever appeared was the distance in which i could copy quirk -around a hundred meters- and the time needed to master the new powers.

Other than that i never found a limit to how long i could keep a power or how many powers i could keep.

After a long time i was already a being without equal just because i copied abilitys and took my time mastering them. At some point i even forgot how much time passed, one ability i had copied seemingly stopped my aging...or so it seemed, but whatever the reason was, in the end i became immortal.

And so i spend hundreds if not thousands of years just going around the world and mastering quirks until i met a group of people who had quite unusual powers themselfes.

They saw themselfes as beings who got chosen by the universe or god in order to rule mankind, and i was -as a neutral but powerful being- a potential threat to their mission.

In the end we fought. I dont know how long it took, maybe a few days or a few weeks but the battle ended in mutual destruction.

At least i thought that much...as someone living for as long as i did my attachment to life went away a long time ago, and so i drifted around the world as a ghost-like body.

I only realised it a lot later but i never stopped copying powers even now and so i mastered and mastered more quirks just because it was the only thing i could do and knew how to do.

I saw mankind building itself up and destroying each other again. I saw them fighting with their powers or killing people with strong abilitys….and currently the world has a obsession with Heroes and Villians.

Right at that moment i -who long lost any real interest in existing- decided something. I wanted to know how it was to live as a regular person again.

So after going through all 9,985,576,532 quirks i had i realised something strange, but before i tell what it is you should know that the current form of mankind adds rankings to quirks, it doesnt refer to fighting strength at all but to versality and strength of said quirk.

The rankings are SSS rank, SS rank, S rank, A and B.

B's are what the general population has, a „unique" attribute, and with a quirk-enhancing drug one could reach A or even S rank.

A's are what is generally seen for average and low class heroes, they arent strong but notable enough to stand out from the masses, like for example the power to have a strong tail or having the ability to move small objects.

S's are what most people see and regard as superpowers, the power to control large amounts of fire, water, air, earth etc. The power to cause explosions from ones hand and more.

SS's are what generally is known as really unique monsters, people who can destroy citys or create blackholes and do stuff that grants either a immense advantage in one area or incredible versality in a lot.

SSS's arent really seen, it is basically what one would take if a beings power is faaaar above anything seen before.

And so it took some time but you now know the rankings. Lets start with the problem.

Out of all the powers i had the abilitys went shorter and shorter the higher i went.

50% of all abilitys i had had been B rank. 50% of the ones left had been A rank, 90% of the ones left from that had been S rank, and the stuff left over from that had been SS rank...im not sure but only my own copy power would be SSS rank.

Anyway, that means half of 9,985,576,532 is B rank, this are 4,992,788,266, half of that are A rank (2,496,394,133), 90% of that S rank (2,246,754,720) and the ones left are SS rank (249,639,413).

I always thought i had more of them...i mean i lived longer than several civilizations of mankind, my powers shouldnt be so easily put into numbers.

...After i stopped sulking i started running simulations.

There is a aspect of my power which i dont like to use, the power to combine abilitys. If i do that the outcome could be really cool or really bad.

But i dont really have anything to lose so for the first time i stayed at one place and thought. It took a long long time but by combining 2,253,684,975 quirks i can start to be one of the living again...only problem however is that if i do that i will seal up every single power i have and take over a unborn childs body, the only way to go back to my real form is if i die...not the best way exspecially since the brain of the host will affect me mind-wise to some extent as well.

Through the alternative is that i stay here so…i decided to do it.

[8 to 9 months later!]

I didnt feel anything at first, and than a strong pressure. A really strong pressure, i couldnt even breath and once i could it became in a erratic state...the natural bodily reaction happened and my host started screaming...im not above to say that in other words: i cried.

The light in the room was to bright, i couldnt see, my arms and legs had been way to heavy to move.

My skin felt like hypersensitive and everything i heard was way to intense...maybe this wasnt such a good idea afterall...im not a person who likes danger….but now that i think about it, it has been a long time since i felt regret...seems like i already began having a „real" life again.


	2. Chapter 1

Before i knew it two years passed by.

A lot happened...at least from my persepective.

It is the first time as a baby so obviously everything was quite new...and i once thought there would be nothing for me to experience.

Anyway, i found out that im a Japanese male child named Midoriya Izuku. Quite a boring name if im honest...but that doesnt really matter.

The last two years i managed to finally master walking on my two feets again, but keeping my balance is still a really hard thing so i constantly fall down if i dont keep myself on something.

My days are mostly repeating itself, i eat, i go to the toilet, i try to walk and increase my motoric skills as well as speaking abilitys and i sleep.

I was a child once too but obviously i have no memorys about that time, it took a lot longer before i awakened my ability and gained a brain that never forgot anything.

At least i realised a few things while i was growing up.

First of all, not only all my abilitys are sealed but also a lot of my knowledge, things like other languages or memorys of long lost time, i think that it happened because this „mortals" brain ouldnt be able to handle the amount of information my real form has stored.

Secondly, im not a mutant. In fact, i didnt find any change on my body, my parents also dont seem any different from normal humans so im mostlikely either a emitter or transformation type quirk user.

Im usually around my mother, it seems like my father vanishes for a few days before coming back, sometimes i dont see him for weeks, last time he can back he was gone for nearly two months...i guess his work isnt really close.

In any case, it takes time to grow...it is also really boring. My skills in speaking dont match with what i want to say at all, if i want to say „there" my mouth produces „da", if i want to say „here" my mouth says „ha".

I have quite a ordinary life here...mostlikely this will change once i awaken my quirk...hopefully it will be a useful one which can be trained.

/Two Years Later

„Wohooo" i screamed while running around the house. Im now four years old.

And i finally gained my quirk.

Quirks dont just „awaken", they appear bit by bit in a span of a few weeks. And one day a person knows via instinct that they have awakened it...its like gaining a new body part...or knowing how to „play with oneself" without getting any real instructions.

My power also seems to have its usefulness...but i personally would put it on the scale that i kind-of remember the average heroes in this era used.

„Izuku stop" mom ran after me...im currently using my power while running around...i know its dangerous but as i once mentioned, the brain of the host has a big effect on the mind using the body.

And currently the body of the host is really happy that his powers awakened, its a flashy ability too.

Before i reveal it let me first mention what my parents can do. My father can breath fire. Just that. He can only emit it via breathing out as strong as he can. My mother can slowly move small and light objects towards herself.

My power became a sort-of fusion between the two.

I can breath fire but i can not only emit it like my father but manipulate it too in a specific way.

Breathing out the fire i first need to imagine the object i want it to form into and it does that, if i think of a cube the fire i emit becomes a cube but vanishes in a few seconds, if i think about a ball the fire turns into a ball.

It's like i compress the fire into the forms i want to do, so the more fire the brighter and more closely to the color white the objects turn into.

For example, if i create a football sized object and emitted all the amount of air i had inside my lungs the created object will be a be a bit brighter in coloring than normal flames, but if i do the same and compress the fire into a baseball sized object the color turns quite a big brighter...through i would say it is still more red than orange-yellow, that means i can still improve...my guess is at the highest form the created objects of mine will be white.

Oh, and a nice side effect, the timelimit at how long the objects are created also depends on the amount of energy compressed, seems like the more closely the color is to white the longer the object exists, but if the object turns into normal flame colors a few seconds later the object vanishs into thin air.

„Now i got you" ah crap, i got to caught up in emitting flames out from the window.

After getting a lecture for a few hours i was finally left of.

At least im allowed to go out, i want to test my new ability...unfortunatly with three years i cant even open the door of the house so i went to the backyard.

We have quite a big house, and a big backyard too, on it we even have a small (really small) forest.

I always like to go there because im alone than and dont need to keep up the act of a child.

Today i will finally start training this power...but i must be careful.

My real form can master quirks superfast...even dangerous ones...basically a few years and even the strongest quirk is mastered.

But i have all my powers, knowledge and experience sealed away...to boot, i cant heal myself, so even passive abilitys are gone….in other words i need to be careful in my usage of my powers.

Still, that just means mastering this quirk will take five years or so.

„Than lets start!"

As i said that i took in a lot of air and kept it inside, i felt a small bit of heat inside my lungs, still keeping my breath i waited until the heat was about to start becoming painful...basically it was around the time i couldnt hold my breath too.

Thinking about a arrow flying with immense speed like i saw in a anime episode a few days ago i used my power.

FSSSHHH!

A normal sized red -with slight hints of orange- arrow was created the moment the fire left my mouth.

It flew just two or three meters before vanishing...its speed was remarkable but the duration was even less than a second, it seems like if i add functions to the objects i create their energy-consumption rises and therefore decreases their timelimit.

Interest-

DANG!

Something hard hit my head.

„What have i told you?" i didnt need to look back, i knew it was mother. Seems like even using my powers in the backyard is forbidden...where should i train?

Great, and now im getting carried into the house again and get another lecture.

As much as i understood this Era's way of working it seems like training with ones quirk will only be seen as acceptable if one wants to become a ‚hero'.

I will use that as a excuse for playing around with my quirk i guess.

Through it seems like i will have to overcome something else: Kindergarten.


	3. Chapter 2

„Aaaaand done!"

Finally mother stopped pulling and stretching on my clothes. She is more nervous than the one who is going to the Kindergarten.

It didnt take long, now that i think about it, aside from the walks i had with my parents 95% of my time was spend in the backyard or in front of the TV...not really well used four years if im honest.

Anyway, as we reached the building we met more people which mom seems to know quite well.

„So here we are Izuku-kun.

Listen to your teachers ok?"

I nodded...and after a hug she went away, i thought about finally having time to train my quirk but i could more or less name everything i did until 4 PM and it would pretty much be everything i do every single day!

It starts at 8 AM. First a greeting. Than was playtime for two hours, i usually used that time to think about how i will learn the ins and outs of my quirk in more detail. Around 10 it was sleeping time for a duration of two hours, interestingly my body fell asleep as well due to the fatigue of being four years old.

Than „learning" starts, but its not really learning, it has more to do with being teached the most simple stuff like the laws of non-quirk usage and such stuff, that takes around one hour. Than at 13 is meal-time, half a hour later we can play again until around 3 PM. The last hour is mostly ‚cleaning'...through most is done by the teachers.

Thats pretty much it.

On the rare occasion we get to leave the building we are well observed so time for training ones quirk isnt possible.

After i get home i can go to the backyard but even there i cant do much since mom would see me immediately...and so all i can do to train my quirk is to shoot it out of the window that i have in my room.

In the one year i did this i realised some things about my power. The longer i keep my breath the hotter and more-white-ish in color are the flames become, for now i just manage to give the flames a 70-30 mix of red and orange.

From what i saw in books it seems like the next color will go to yellow which will get brighter and brighter until it gets white. So basically the color of the flames describes the quality of the fire-objects i create, red being the weakest power, than orange, than yellow and than white. Interesting.

Another effect i found out is that the more ‚momentum' the flames have while being emitted the stronger of a recoil i experience. Once i flew back into my room after firing the strongest flame-arrow i could create at that time. It was a -i guess- 75-25 red-orange flame arrow.

But the most interesting aspects of my power are the ‚creation of flame objects'.

As i said before, i just need to imagine the thing i want to create and its possible to create them. I also saw that i could make the objects do certain things, for example a arrow will be shot forward, but a -really hard to create- flame bullet flies much MUCH faster, the recoil is a lot stronger too. On the other hand, if i think about a soapbubble and how it floats in the air without any motion the created flame-soapbubble does the same thing, it becomes a red-looking soapbubble flying around for some time before vanishing.

Interestingly creation of things wasnt the only thing i could do. I was also able to create „animals".

Fire-bees, Fire-snakes or Fire-birds. And each with the movements i thought about while emitting my flames.

However i cant use them for now at all. Despite having them made with my strongest flames even a single Flame-bee who gets all my energy put into him vanishs in just around half a minute.

I went quite far with this type of training but finally im old enough to be able to ‚leave' home.

Im five now and that means i can leave without mother stopping me...through i need to return before 8PM.

Still, at long last i arrived at my training place. It's just one mile away from home so i need 30 minutes in order to get there, however it's perfect because nobody ever comes to this place.

It's a boring place afterall, open field with a relatively small sea that doesnt even have fish's inside. And a lot of bigger stones that make the usage of bikes of any kind impossible. The place around the sea is also covered in trees so nobody will see me training.

There is also not much which i could burn while i train so its perfect for me, stones dont burn and the trees are wet, the ground doesnt have any grass or dry wood, just earth so there wont be anything to burn as well.

I take out my notebook in which i wrote my growth and ideas of how to develop further, i came up with a lot of ideas during my time in the place my mother always brings me to...i even forgot its name, this brain seems to be quite forgetful or is this level of memory capacity normal for kids?

In my real form i never forgot stuff even if it was just me creating notes to myself in my mind but i shouldnt compare my true self with a normal beings.

Anyway, the notebook of mine begins with the function of my quirk, its limitations and possible abilitys i could potentially train towards like mid-air flight with a created gaint hawk.

For today however i just came here in order to brainstorm what kind of plan i will use in order to train...blindly exhausting myself doesnt seem like a good idea.

My power is bound to my lungs, the capacity of how much flames i can produce is bound towards that...however the amount seems different.

Between my fourth and fifth year my body didnt grow all that much but the amount of flames i can produce increased a lot. At first a arrow i created flew just a few meters, but now i can shoot it for at least five or so meters.

To test it i took in a lot of air and kept it inside, i started to feel the heat rising inside my chest but it was lukewarm, before it reaches the highest point i need to find my target, good that im in my training place now.

I just took a half a meter tall piece of stone that i couldnt move at all with my body as the target, going ten big steps away from it i faced it while tensing up my body, leaning forward in order to recieve the recoil i thought about a arrow flying with immense speed, im lucky i had so much time for TV, i can clearly think about such things.

FSSHH!

Woho. I fell on my back. The sudden recoil is a lot stronger than i thought. But the effect of my strongest attack so far is also quite powerful. After standing up i analysed the stone, it had a nearly five inch in diameter big molten hole inside itself.

I even felt heat on the other side of the one meter thick stone...if this was a human skull he would be dead for sure...and something that can melt stone so fast has a incredible heat.

Unfortunatly i cant use this attack one after another either. It takes time just compressing the fire inside my chest and the recoil will certainly take a ten or twelve years old me in order to tank it with no problems.

However my reach increased as i said. I can shoot with until around ten meters...that is a good reach for now...through that is my strongest attack too.

My direct firebreath lasts for around six seconds and i can reach targets that are around two meters away.

Maybe if i create smaller projectiles than i could maybe attack more often. The image of bullets should do it i assume.

So i went back to my previous position and concentrated on my image with the bullets while keeping my breath. This time i wont shoot everything out in one move, i will put 50% into my first and 50% into my second attack.

Tensing up my body, leaning forward and

FSSSHHHHPPRUUUUGHHHH!

„Cough Cough" FUCK!

I couldnt hold back the second attack, once i attacked with the first one the remaining energy wasnt formed into a bullet, instead it shot out like a firebreath.

„Cough". My mouth is really dry...good that i brought water with me.

Probably i should write this into my notebook as well, the output has a influence on the wetness of my mouth, so water is needed...but it doesnt seem like it has a influence on my quirks performance, its still irritating and messes up my concentration.

...I dont know why but while sitting on the ground and writing down the new information into my notebook i started to smile. Training ones quirk in such a slow way is quite satisfying too...through i still prefer to have my real body.

While i would like to keep going with this training its already 7:30 PM. I dont have more time for today...but i organized most of the things i have to do.

For now, my priority will be the increase of my output and the strengthening of my body...through i dont think i will see much of a improvement in either such point until hitting puberty where i can really focus on building up muscles and go all out with my quirk.

Increasing ouput! Increasing recoil-tanking! And increasing my flexibility!

I have a special fighting style in mind, i saw moves i want to do myself on TV...and fully relying on my quirk is a stupid idea because my power isnt suited for big attacks over a long time and it relies on my lungs...so just using my quirk alone doesnt seem like the best option.

All in all, a clear stucture: create enough energy to use, and than work on the details once i can safely put out large amounts of fire on a more or less constant basis.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One Year passed already. That was fast. I dont really know why but i seem to have gotten the attention of someone from the playschool.

His name is Bakugou Katsuki. A boy around my age...to be more precise, around the age of this human body. He awakened his quirk at the same time as i did mine, he didnt bother me and i didnt bother him, not like i see a reason to have a problem with a small child.

Anyway, it seems like it started when he ran around town and bullied other kids, not with six years we entered elementary school. He is good at class, i just give my best to stay slightly above average, i dont want attention.

I didnt mind it but it seems like he got some kind of one-sided rivalry going on, one day while i trained my quirk (some changes happened that i would like to mention but more to that later) he appeared at my training place, asking me what i was doing. Well, i was honest, didnt see a reason to lie but it seems like isaid something wrong because after i answered he ran away and from then on he observed me every time i came to my training place.

Now to my Quirk, some things changed it seems. It isnt anything special, according to the Internet the quirk of small children can get small changes in details while they grow, this usually stops around a year or two after they develop their Quirk.

That doesnt happen to everyone, but it happened to me and its quite common in emitter-type quirk users, 1 in 3 emitter-types seems to have that.

This change doesnt mean one gets a different power, its just a change for the better or worse regarding the details of ones power. In my case i would say my quirk got worse. Since half a year now im unable to produce animal-like objects. I can still create arrows, bullets and other stuff, but living organisms dont appear at all when i try to create them. Its sad that my power got less versalite, i even ‚studied' how different animals move and what skills they have so that i would be able to recreate them, but it seems like that was a waste of time, i guess it trained my imagination so thats good...hopefully.

Today im updating my notes again, my output increased, i can shoot a flamebreath now up to three meters, this is my default attack if i dont have a image ready, it requires me to constantly put out air however.

I increased my arsenal regarding how many objects i can immediately imagine, i dont say im a master but i can imagine all basic things like cubes, spheres, flat surfaces etc.

My biggest improvement was to be able to shoot a attack while keeping air in my lungs, im still not able to shoot two attacks right after another with the same breath but i can limit the intensity of the attack now, previously i always released all the air and all the build-up energy in one go, now i can increase the energy and shoot lower energy attacks, but whenever i shoot the first attack, the second attack results in a firebreath, i need more control in order to be able to shoot attacks like i want them to.

BOOM!

Yep, i learned how to make explosions, it was actually quite easy tbh. I just needed to imagine the soapbubbles, than i created a small one that floated around but it was almost completly white, the reason was because a soapbubble is basically just a ultra-thing object, it has air inside itself but that isnt part of the bubbles make-up, so if i release all energy after increasing it to the point it becomes painful in the form of a soapbubble, i can create a nearly white object, i cant control its flying pattern because otherwise the energy inside it will go down to yellow, but in either case, if it touches something before the energy creating it vanishs, it will be destroyed and the energy making up the bubble will violently burst out.

If i dont control its movement than the explosion results in enough strength to destroy three to four trees as well as rip open the ground, i technically changed the way my training ground looked because the explosion made such a hole into the side of the ground touching the water that it filled itself with water, so in other words, i expanded the sea.

Strangely, the following days and weeks the boy who spied after me didnt come back again. Probably got scared by the explosion, though he has a quirk that generates explosions….he is still a kid thats around six years old, i shouldnt expect much.

And so i kept my training up. My mother would often scold me for coming home dirty or late but i didnt mind it, and before i knew it, enough time passed and i reached middle school, 12 years old now.

I didnt make any friends, i had kids i knew from school but the moment school was over i didnt really play with them, instead i just went into training my quirk, the last six years didnt really bring a hugh improvement, party because i needed to be more cautious, i was once caught by the police while i was around nine due to the explosions i caused at my training ground.

Got scolded and punished with being forced to stay home for a month, such a waste of time.

From that day on i primarily tried to train my body, it worked out relatively well, i only focused on training my neck and lungs, so it resulted in me needing to train my whole body, but due to being pre-puberty, my body didnt develop all that much aside from getting bigger lungs and a bigger heart than average kids my age.

But since im coming closer to puberty my body and quik will grow really fast...at least i hope so.

Btw, on my first day in middle school i met the boy who stalked me all this years ago again...well, we saw each other throughout play and elementary school, but this time was different, he came towards me and started a conversation.

Seems like it was awkward for him to find the right words to start, so i just introduced myself.

„Hi, even though we have been in the same school/classes since playschool, we never talked really, so my name Izuku Midoriya" i stretched out my hand to shake his. Strangely once he grabbed my hand he released a explosion while i shot a ‚rubberball' against him made out of fire of course.

BOM!

FSH!

I immediately pulled my hand back, it was hurting a lot, but before i could say anything he immediately moved his hands towards my face, trying to grab it. I created a 100%-red surface that was flat on my side but thorny on the other between us, it was a meter long in each direction, the moment after i breathed in, i saw how he pulled his right hand out of the thorns and moved it below the in mid-air floating surface. At first my thought was to create another shield but he would certainly use a strong explosion this time, the only reason why such a weak shield held itself against his explosion the first time was because the thought he would get to my face, so he didnt use any strong attack.

So i just used firebreath that he was forced to blow up before it reached his hand. Since i trained with my quirk i knew the recoils strength of my attacks, the firebreath was strong enough to shoot me a few meters away if i used it while being in mid-air and that was the case here, i had jumped before attacking.

Now while i stood on a empthy table behind me i looked down on the boy who attacked me, the teacher was just now able to say anything, to my question as to why he did that Bakugou said „i will prove to you that im the better one" and went ahead to the principals office alongside the teacher.

I thought that i had shown my supriority in this small fight since he has a few places he bleed on his hand but as i looked on my right hand i saw it bleeding quite strongly. It didnt seem like bones had been broken.

Bakugou was send home for the week, and once i came back from the nurse office the kids of the class seemed to ignore me, not like i cared, its just that if i have to partner up with someone, than i will have a hard time finding a willing person.

My goal during the years in middle school is to find a person who can train me so that i can become a hero. I sealed all my experience and knowledge away, so i will use this time to investigate the Heroes and find a fitting mentor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, its been some time :D

If you wonder why i nerfed Izuku's quirk than the answer is: he was to versalite with the fire-animal powers, he could have done a hugh amount of stuff and also it would have been a bit hard to write nice fights.

I would like to know if the describtion of the small fight between Bakugou and Deku was well told, should i add more explanations of the surroundings?


End file.
